


We Are One

by makkachinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sappy, Sports, World Cup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachinn/pseuds/makkachinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles/oneshots in which Eren and Levi are in the FIFA World Cup 2014 on Team USA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Named after the official FIFA World Cup 2014 song and inspired by this Tumblr post: http://bigdaddy-levi.tumblr.com/post/88690565019/kookaiz-the-world-cup-just-started-and-i

 

Despite the riots that threatened the city earlier that month, it was a calm, breezy night in Sao Paulo. America’s famous central attacking midfielder Levi found himself on the balcony of his hotel room, a glass of warm tea in hand as he gazed at the city below. Sixteen hours have passed since the USA Men’s National Team arrived in Brazil and in those sixteen hours, he had barely gotten a minute to have a moment for himself.

Behind him, the door to the bathroom opened and closed. Levi could hear the sound of footsteps nearing towards him, and the next thing he knew, arms were wrapped around his waist and a wet mope of hair was pressed into the back of his neck.

Levi frowned. “Get off, brat,” he said. “Your hair is still wet.”

As ordered, the pressure against his neck was removed but the arms remained still. Then, to his right, the familiar face of his boyfriend appeared into view.

“Sorry,” the brunet apologized through his smile.

Levi let out a ‘tch’ but did not say another word. Seeing this, Eren grinned before letting go of the soccer ace.  He then moved up beside the older and leaned against the rails, peering down at the city as well.

“So,” Eren began, “are you nervous about the game tomorrow?”

“The only one that should be nervous is you.”

At this, Eren laughed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he agreed. “It’s my first World Cup after all.”

“I was kidding. There’s nothing you should be worried about. You’ve trained properly with me, Erwin, and the team for years.”

“I know, I know. You guys are the best, really. But, well, it’s just . . . It’s just . . .”

“Spit it out.”

The cheerfulness from before was now gone. Eren sighed as he fiddled with his fingers. “It’s just . . . We’ve trained so hard, especially for the last few months. I don’t want to let the team down. I don’t want to let Coach down. But to be honest, most importantly, I don’t want to let you down.”

For a split second, Levi’s eyes widened, but he immediately recomposed himself.

“Newbies say the sappiest things,” he mumbled. Then, to Eren’s surprise, the team star turned and locked eyes with him. On instinct, the younger averted his sight.

“No, Eren. Look at me,” Levi ordered.

Hesitantly, Eren obeyed. “Um,” he said. “Are you going to yell at me?”

“I will if you don’t listen to me.”

“I’m listening.”

“Good. Pay attention closely. You’ve learned from the best and you’ve trained with the best. You are fully capable of being on the team. Don’t think otherwise. If you complain to me one more time about how ‘you don’t want to let the team down’, you’re going to let us down. Eren, how much do you like soccer?”

“Uh . . . What?”

“Don’t make me ask again.”

“Um . . . I . . . I don’t like soccer.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m not here because I like soccer. I’m here because I love it.”

Hearing this, Levi nodded in approval. “That’s right,” he confirmed. “You love it. Every time you play, people can see how much you love it. It’s your determination that drives the team; if you take away the determination, you take away the moral of the team. If you take away the moral of the team, then you take away the chance of us winning.”

A short moment of silence passed as the words seeped through Eren’s conscience. Finally, he nodded.

“I understand,” said the brunet. “In that case, I’ll do my best tomorrow.”

Levi nodded once more. “Good. I didn’t want to repeat myself.”

Eren closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he was met with his boyfriend’s stare and smiled. Then, taking the other by surprise, Eren took a step forward and pulled the older into a tight hug.

“Thanks, Levi,” he said. “For everything.”

Despite not being able to see his boyfriend’s face, Eren could feel a small smile slip onto the soccer ace’s features.

And that was enough for Eren.

If Levi had faith in him, he was going to win this.

He was going to make America proud.

He was going to make his team proud.

And finally, he was going to make Levi proud.


	2. Little Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few minutes before Eren enters the arena and he gets a little talk from a little girl.

 

Eren was nervous.

No, he was more than nervous. He was tense, anxious, apprehensive; but he was also psyched, pumped, and determined. The feeling was just exhilarating. Hearing the crowd cheer and scream past the entry to the arena was a feeling he would never forget.

From his position in the entrance tunnel, the brunet could see his boyfriend standing a few people up the line. A recollection of the small but inspiring speech he received from Levi the previous night flashed briefly through his mind, and immediately a burst of adrenaline shot throughout his veins.

Eren was ready.

Suddenly, a feeling that he was being watched struck him, and on instinct Eren turned over to his right. Beside him stood a small, red-haired girl about the age of 12, staring up at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

“Hello!” exclaimed the girl.

Eren didn’t mean to jump but it was as if the girl had just appeared out of nowhere. Fortunately, he was able to quickly recompose himself before giving the girl a lopsided smile. “Uh, hi,” he greeted politely. “I’m guessing you’re my escort to the field?”

The girl nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the older male’s hand. “Yes! My name is Isabel!” she introduced.

Eren laughed lightly. “I’m Eren,” he replied.

“Yes, I know! I’ve read about you!”

Hearing this, Eren was surprised. “Really?” he asked. “But this is my first game. I didn’t expect anyone to pay attention to a newbie. How did you hear about me?”

“I read an article! You are Levi’s boyfriend!”

Eren choked on his spit. “W-What?” he croaked.

“You’re Eren Jaeger, number nine! Number six’s boyfriend!”

“W-Wait! Someone wrote an article about this?”

“Yes! It’s on the internet!”

“You shouldn’t believe everything that’s on the internet!”

“But it’s true! I may be small but I’m not blind. Everyone knows.”

At this, Eren averted his eyesight and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “ _Everyone_ knows?”

“Everyone!”

“Jeez. Levi’s going to kill me.”

Isabel laughed. “Silly! Why would he kill his lover?”

“W-We’re not lovers! We’re just dating . . . like normal people . . . I think.”

“Right. And I’m Pitbull.”

“You know, you’re kinda sassy for a twelve year old.”

“I’m not twelve – I’m eleven!”

“ Uh . . . huh . . .”

A few yards before them, a man holding a clipboard held up his index finger. “One minute before the whistle!” he announced.

Isabel didn’t say anything, so Eren decided to close his eyes and take in a deep breath, successfully calming his nerves and relaxing his mind. When he reopened them, he found himself locking eyes with a familiar pair of gray eyes up ahead.

The soccer ace had turned his body slightly left, allowing himself to glance back and meet his boyfriend’s gaze. Upon contact, Levi nodded his head and cracked a very, _very_ small smile – a smile so small that it would have remained unnoticed if Eren hadn’t been staring directly at him. Realizing that this was the older’s way of saying “good luck”, Eren immediately beamed and nodded back firmly. They sustained eye contact for a few more seconds before Levi finally turned away.

A pull on his right hand forced Eren to look down, and when he did he saw a grinning Isabel.

“Not lovers huh?” she chimed. When Eren couldn’t seem to come up with an answer, she snickered. “Don’t thinking about it too much. We’re about to enter the arena.”

“R-Right.”

As if on cue, the sound of a whistle resonated throughout the dome and tunnel, and as planned, the teams began to file out.

“Do you feel ready, Eren?” Isabel piped up.

Eren blinked, taking a second to think about the question. A smile then slowly began to form and before he knew it, he was grinning.

“Yeah. I’m ready,” he declared.

And with that, he stepped forward to enter the arena alongside Isabel, prepared to play and push his friends, his team, and his country to victory.


End file.
